RED44 SATYR44: Miku Hinasaki's Revenge
by Slivertrons
Summary: Crossover with Fatal Frame and Roblox Horror Game 'RED44 SATYR44' by pa00. In Set 1986 after Chimera AI Innovation Becoming Tragedy and U.S Government Sent Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura to Investigate Facility to Shut down Power and U.S and French Heroes will Come to Rescue her and Miku and Mio will Avoid Two Mechanical Monsters about to Seeking Their Revenge Against Them
1. Episode 1: Abandoned Facility

**I Decide to Make Horror Spooky Crossover Games!. But I Choose Fatal Frame and ROBLOX Horror Game is Called 'RED44_SATYR44' by pa00  
and Special Thank to pa00 from Using Inspiring GCC Horror Game with Fanfiction **

**This Short Series will be Based of Real ROBLOX Horror Game 'RED44_SATYR44' by pa00**

 **Tecmo, Inc and Scare us Silly Present...**

 **RED44_SATYR44: Miku Hinasaki's Revenge**

 **Crossover with Fatal Frame and ROBLOX A.I Horror Game "RED44_SATYR44" by pa00**

 **In Story Set is 1986. Chimera AI Innovation - The Company that Wanted to Create the Future and** **Mio Amakura,** **Miku Hinasaki and His Brother Mafuyu Giving is now Tour That Chimera Facility. However Two Mechanical Monsters is now Rampage on This Facility and Miku Hinasaki along with** **Mio Amakura** **Successfully Escape from SATYR44. However FBI Reveals that Chimera AI Innovation will Becoming Tragedy and R** **esponsibility Death of His Brother Mafuyu as He is Killed by RED44 as Sight. So Miku is Found by U.S FBI Agent and SWAT Team will need Tasks and Miku Hinasaki and** **Mio Amakura** **is Tasked by U.S Government in Order to Investigate Facility and Shut down Power**

 **That's Where you come in.  
All of Chimera AI Innovation Workers is Dead along with Mafuyu. Miku will Lead Revenge Against Two Mechanical Monsters to Avenge This Brother (However Mio Amakura will Join Miku to Investigate Facility) **

**Miku Hinasaki and** **Mio Amakura** **will Investigate Chimera's Abandoned Facility and Miku (Along with Mio) will Find way to Power and Shut Them Down (Under Direct Order by U.S Government and U.S Armed Force) and Mio along with Miku will Avoid Two Mechanical Monsters that are Looking Seeking Revenge**

 **and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and His 7 Soldiers (French Soldiers will Bring on Support) will Bring Anti-SATYR44's Weapons System on M4 Carbine, SCAR and Other Weapons will Sent to Fight Against SATYR44 with Powerful Weapons Systems**

* * *

 **Recording Speaking Tape 1**

"We Known Recording!. We Lost Signal in Chimera AI Innovation Radio Responsibility!. All Workers is Dead! We Can't Do With Something! We need Sent One People to Shut Down Power It Because Monsters Stay Live Inside!." Radio Tape Voice

 **Miku Hinasaki is now Arrived on Radio Tape**

"What the Problems!." Miku Hinasaki (On Radio Tape Voice)

"These Monsters has Killed All Worker! They Bringing New Enemies Monster is Called Dark44. One of Monster Who Development From Year Ago!. Revealing That Object is Reported from that He Appeared as After You can Bring Power Shut Down! He will Appear on This Scene! That Similar with SATYR44's Successor!. DARK44 Like SATYR44 as They have Monster Friends!" Radio Tape Voice

"Dark44?" Miku Hinasaki (On Radio Tape Voice)

"FBI Reported that Facility will Become Tragedy!. There No Sight from That Monsters! I Can't Do with that Signals!." Radio Tape Voice

"My Brother is Killed when Monsters Start Rampage on Facility!. Because I'm Getting Tasked by United States Government and United States Air Force to Bring me to This Abandoned Facility about to Shut Down that Power!" Miku Hinasaki (On Radio Tape Voice)

"So That One of New Guy will Coming in is Called Sergeant Harry Sarge!. One of U.S Army Sergeant who Lead During Post-Vietnam War!. Now He is now Tasked by U.S Government to Investigate Facility along with You!. He will Becoming One of Ally with You!." Radio Tape Voice

"Sergeant Harry Sarge!. He is One of Army! What He Tell About it!." Miku Hinasaki (On Radio Tape Voice)

"Miku Hinasaki! We need Betters that Your Choice!. Shut Down Power! and You Must Follow Order of Sergeant Sarge! and French Soldiers is now on Support!." Radio Tape Voice

"Alright!. I Gonna need Heading to Chimera Abandoned Facility!." Miku Hinasaki (On Radio Tape Voice)

 **Radio Speaking Tape 1 is now Stopping Recording as Camera will Next Advance to Position**

* * *

 **Chimera Abandoned Facility, Mississippi. U.S.A (1986)**

 **Miku Hinasaki,** **Mio Amakura** **and U.S Sergeant Sarge and His 7 Soldiers are Boarding on 2 Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk (Another Black Hawk will Carrying 5 French Soldiers and French Commander with Anti-SATYR44's Advanced Weapons System) about to Arriving Chimera Abandoned Facility on United States of America as Two Hero want to Shut Down Power in Order to Change History**

"We Searching Chimera Abandoned Facility in Progress!. More Mechanical Monsters is Still!. We will need Help!. We Can't Let Stay Longer without More Days it Because Monsters about to Unleashes Power!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"We can Primary Missions to Shut Down that Power it Result that Mechanical Monsters will be Disappeared as You can Successfully Shut Down Power!. Right Sarge!" Mio Amakura

"What the Missions Sir!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1

"How i Can Do!." Miku Hinasaki

"We will need Miku Hinasaki to Facility! Government Revealing that One of Responsibility Death with That!. No Matters Monsters Hand about that!. SATYR44 and RED44 on Loose End!. We will need Shut down that power!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"That Mafuyu!. Sergeant Sarge!." Miku Hinasaki said

"Keep Quiet Right!. Pilots Starting Landing on That!. We Founding One of Abandoned Facility!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

 **Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's Pilot will Talking about We Founding One of Chimera Abandoned Facility and 2 Helicopters will Landing on Ground**

"We Found one of Chimera Abandoned Facility!. Prepare Landing on Grounds!. We Reached Location!." Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's Pilot 1

"Copy Pilot!. We Ready to Land!." Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's Pilot 2

 **2 Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Starting Landing on Ground after See One of Chimera Abandoned Facility (One of That Mio, Miku and Mafuyu on Tour Facility about that They will Create Future) and U.S Sergeant Sarge Order His Soldiers, Mio and Miku to Prepare Arm and Storm Abandoned Facility in Order to Shut down Power**

"Men! Get Ready! and Arm Weapons!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Yes Sir!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1-7 (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura)

 **Sergeant Sarge's Soldiers is now Prepare Ready to Arm with Anti-SATYR44's Weapons Systems and Miku Hinasaki Prepare to Arm with M4 Carbine Customized with Anti-SATYR44's Weapons System and Mio Amakura will Arm Barrett REC7 Custom with Scope and Anti-SATYR44's Advanced Weapons Systems and More Men is now Gathered and U.S Sergeant Order to Ready**

"We Landing on This Abandoned Facility!. But Do Not Look RED44!. We will need Our Objective to Shut Down Power!. We will need Responds to help!. as You Success Shut Down that Power!. We will Change that History from Our Victory!. Now Ready from Battlestations!" U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"One Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1

"Two Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

"Three Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 3

"Four Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 4

"Five Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 5

"Six Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 6

"Seven Okay!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 7

"Eight Okay!" Miku Hinasaki

"Nine Okay!" Mio Amakura

 **Now as 7 Sarge's Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura are Ready to Battle and U.S Sergeant Sarge Open Blackhawk's Door and Order Ready**

"READY!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Rally His 7 Soldiers (Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura)

"YES SIR!. WE READY!" U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1-7 (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura)

 **2 Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's Pilot Starting Speaking on Team as We Ready to Land and About that Blackhawk will need Head to Airbase to Refuel about that Helicopter's Fuel is Running Low**

"Our Fuel is Running Low!. Nine Soldiers! Prepare Battle!. We need Hurry Quickly!. I'm Gonna Heading to Airbase to Refuel One of That!." Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk's Pilot 1

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Order 9 Soldiers to Go**

"GO GO GO!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and His 7 Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura is now Leaving Helicopters (Along with 5 French Soldiers and French Commadner) and Sergeant Sarge Close Black Hawk's Door and Allowing Let Two Helicopters to Refuel and Leaving 9 Soldiers in This Thing and Look on Chimera Abandoned Facility on that and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge is now Squad Leader on This Team and See French Commander**

"Now We See That Abandoned Facility!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 7

"Installation de chimères sur le site! Nous devons arrêter le pouvoir !. Méfiez-vous des monstres mécaniques! Ils regardent autour de la vengeance! (Chimera Facility on Site! We Must Shut down power!. Beware from Mechanical Monsters! They Looking about Revenge!)" French Commander's Men 2

"Don't Keep up Men!. We will need Shut Down Power!. However We Cannot Still Longer! We can need Go Home!. However We will Need Missions! Listen Up! Soldiers!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"This Place will be One of Responsibility Death with My Brother!. I'm Gonna need Investigate Abandoned Facility It Because My Family will Killed as Hand of Evil Mechanical Monsters!. But We Still Along with Mio and Sarge's Men!." Miku Hinasaki

"We Don't Know How about These Bastard Monsters Contained Inside!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 4

"Hey French Commander!. I Good to See You Back!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge See French Commander

"Yeah Sarge!. We Help to Join You to Investigate Chimera!. I Have 5 Men to Help from You!." French Commander

"We will Investigate Them! One of Bastard who try to do with it!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 3

"French Commander?." Mio Amakura see French Commander

"You are Mio Amakura!. Good to See You Back Alive!. I See on Newspaper about that Discovered Chimera AI Innovation will Becoming Tragedy!. I'm Sending 5 Soldiers to Support You along with That 7 U.S Soldiers and Sergeant Leader Harry Sarge! But I Guess You Back! We will must Shut Down that Power!." French Commander Talk with Mio Amakura

"I Guess So!. Thank You Commander!." Mio Amakura Talk with French Commander

"Sergeant Sarge!" Miku Hinasaki

"What on Problem! Miku Hinasaki!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Talk with Miku Hinasaki

"That we Can Shut Down Power Resulting of That Our Victory! That is Good Strategy." Miku Hinasaki said

"Yes Miku!. We will Helping Under French Commander!. We will Enter Facility!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Talk with Miku Hinasaki

"Okay Men and French! Ready to Enter Facility!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and French Commander Order Men to Enter This Abandoned Facility (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura) and U.S and French Team Entering** **Entrance of Chimera Abandoned Facility and Big Door is Still Opening and See Multiple Worker Dead and Men Discover Them**

"We Successfully Entering This Place Sir!. Multiple Worker Dead!. So Mafuyu Hinasaki is now KIA!. He is Killed by RED44!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

"What? You Mean Mafuyu is Killed in Action!." Miku Hinasaki talk with U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

"That Your Brother is KIA about that RED44 is Charge Toward Your Brother and RED44 Kill Mafuyu by Powerful Charge!. and Now He is Dead!. Along with Multiple Workers who Living Inside!. This Place is not Colorado!. That is Unknown Possible of Is Mississippi!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Colorado?" Mio Amakura See U.S Sergeant Sarge Talk about that This Place is not Colorado and That is Mississippi

"Mio!. That Location is Not Colorado!. That is Mississippi Who Placing Chimera Base inside It!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Call Mio about that Chimera Facility is Not Colorado and That Revealed to be Mississippi

"Mio! Installation chimère ne sera pas situé sur colorado !. Mais Placer au lieu de ce Mississippi (Mio! chimera facility will not Located on colorado!. But Placing Instead of that Mississippi)" French Commander's Men 1

 **U.S and French's Soldier Men Starting Looking on This (But Timer is not Activated as Groups on First Floor) and Miku Starting Talking with** **U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2 about That Mafuyu is KIA**

"Soldiers How!. You Thinking Try to Do with My Brother's KIA!. How about to You!." Miku Hinasaki talk with U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

"It Because That in Past about Rampage Over That Facility!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2 Talk with Miku Hinasaki

"So How Talking about Killed in Action will Because that Problems!." Miku Hinasaki talk with U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

 **However U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Arriving to Calm Down These Two about that Arguing**

"Okay Right Okay!. Stop!. Calm Down! All of You Two!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"I'm Still Right! That Miku Gonna to be Mad!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

"Soldier!. Very Well!. Mafuyu is now Killed in Action on Past! RED44 on the Loose!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"RED44!. One of That Enemies!." Miku Hinasaki

"I'm Gonna Lead Mens to Basement! Power will Be Located!. Soldiers Let Move! and Follow Me!" U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Nous avons besoin de passer au sous-sol! (We need Move to Basement Floor!)" French Commander's Men 4

 **U.S and French's Soldier Men Starting Following U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and French** **Commander (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura) Riding to Basement's Floor about that Primary Objective to Shut Down Power it Because Monsters will Stay Long from Longer and Miku vow to Face Against SATYR44**

 **and Logo's Continue will Appear on Scene**

 **CHIMERA AI INNOVATION**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Miku Hinasaki vs SATYR44**


	2. Episode 2: Miku Hinasaki vs SATYR44

**RED44_SATYR44: Miku Hinasaki's Revenge**

 **Episode 2: Miku Hinasaki vs SATYR44**

 **-Once United States and French's Team Entered Chimera Abandoned Facility and Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura is now Starting Following with U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge along with French Commander Move to Basement However SATYR44 on Loose and Prepare to Fight and Miku Hinasaki vow to Faceless Against SATYR44-**

* * *

 **Inside of Chimera Abandoned Facility, Mississippi. U.S.A (1986)** **  
**

 **On Basement as U.S Soldiers and French's Soldiers are Moving Down to Basement (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura) So as Timer would to be Activated as Could Moving to Basement that about to Shut Down Power and Reaching on Hall Room**

"We Reached Basement!. SATYR44 on Loose! But Once that Another Monster! We Won't Look Them!. We will need Find Path Moving to Power and We Must to Shut Down!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Timer Can Something!." Miku Hinasaki

"Come on Right Miku!. SATYR44 is not Arriving on This Position!. He Could Arriving as You Entering Another Room as Path Once!." Mio Amakura

"Sergeant! We Searched Another Room!. No Signals from That Mechanical Monster!. We will need Quickly Searching on Room!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1

"Me Too!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 7

"We Searching Another Room!. But That One Incident Emergency Alert on Chimera Facility on Week Ago!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge's Men and French Soldiers is now Searching Another Room (Which One would Lockers, Computer Room, Another Room Facility) and French Commander Starting Talking with Miku Hinasaki about that Two Mechanical Monsters**

"We Looking That SATYR44 Would to be Coming There!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 5

"Miku!. We Got Told Something!." French Commander

"What is That!." Miku Hinasaki

"I See that Your Brother is Killed by RED44!. Once That You one Basement as Tour of This Facility!. However SATYR44 on Loose!. and More 90 Workers of Chimera are Evacuated as One of Enemies Contact! However We Cannot Let Anything Sight with that SATYR44!." French Commander

"RED44?. and SATYR44?." Miku Hinasaki

"Let Know See That Your Mind in Past Before Year Later!." French Commander

 **and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge is Arrived and Talking with Miku about That He is Caretaker of Miku Hinasaki**

"I Gonna Protect Miku Hinasaki During Mafuyu Sent Me to Take Care of That Miku Hinasaki!. It Because RED44 on Sight is Near! I Cannot Let Miku Hinasaki's Death is Because RED44 and SATYR44 on Offensive Line! Now I Let Talking on Your Mind!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Talking with Miku Hinasaki

 **French Commander and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Starting Talking with Miku Hinasaki and Opening Her Mind about in Past Before Tour of Facility and Learning about That Brother and Miku will Close Eyes and Vision will Fade to White and Advancing Camera to Her Mind**

* * *

 **Chimera Abandoned Facility (Flashback), Mississippi. U.S.A (1986)**

 **Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki on Tour Facility along with Many Workers Men and Woman on Inside and She and Brother Moving to Stations and Starting Talking with** **Chief** **Researcher Worker about that This Facility would to Create That Future**

"Chimera AI Innovation?. How that Groups Wanted to Create Future?." Mafuyu Hinasaki Discover Chimera AI Innovation

"Hey!. How to Do That!. How this Facility Using to Create That Future!." Miku Hinasaki Talking with Researcher Worker

"Yes Miku!. Our Facility is Still Active!. But I Bought That Captured Two Mechanical Monsters Designated 'RED44 and SATYR44' Two Powerful Monsters. So I Bought to That!. We Still to Wanted to Help Create from This Future!." Chief Researcher Worker

"How About that Mechanical Monster!. I'm Still Tour on This Facility!." Mafuyu Hinasaki

"Once Chimera AI Innovation is Created During Past!. So I Keep Helping These Friends to Keep Building Programs Computer Systems!. and We will Have Advanced Systems about to Do Here!." Chief Researcher Worker

"This Place would to be Good There!. I'm Still about that Looking More Systems!." Miku Hinasaki Talking with Chief Researcher Worker

"Sure Chief Research!." Mafuyu Hinasaki Talking with Chief Researcher Worker

"That Right!. Our Future is Coming to Begins There!." Chief Researcher Worker

 **However Our Light would to be Still Malfunction and Causing Power would to be Black Out (Causing Miku, Mafuyu and Other Research Workers Look See Light is Not Responding and Turning Light Siren Alarm is On) and Because Monsters would to be Rampage**

"What Happen on Light?." Mafuyu Hinasaki

"I Don't Know Brother!. We Could Possible Alarm! More Workers Causing to be Spooked!." Miku Hinasaki Hear Siren Alarm after Light Black out

"I Don't Know about It!." Chief Researcher Worker

 **However One of Chimera Worker Arrived and Talk to Chief Researcher Worker about that Monsters is Starting Rampage on This Facility and Causing Damages Over Them**

"Chief Research Sir!. We Bad News! Possible of That Attack!. Emergency Door have Breached! They Killing Many More Workers! and Security Guards Try to Stop Them!. But One of Mechanical Monster Weaking That Security Guards!. Siren Alarm is Activated it Because Full Alarm!." Chimera Worker Talk to Chief Researcher Worker

"Damn!. We Got One of That Blackout! Power Gonna to be Failure I Can't Responding of That Control System!." Chief Researcher Worker

"Chief Research!. Look Out!" Mafuyu Hinasaki

 **RED44 is now Arrived and Breaking Emergency Door and Charging Toward One of Running Any Chimera Workers is Because Emergency of This Facility During Breach and Miku, Mafuyu and Chief Researcher Worker See RED44 and Causing One Chimera Worker is now Running Scared**

"That RED44!. Run!" Chimera Worker Before Chased by RED44

"That Him!." Chief Researcher Worker

"Brother! We need Get Out This Facility! Come on Brother!." Miku Hinasaki

 **RED44 Kill Chimera Worker and Turning Against Chief Researcher Worker, Mafuyu Hinasaki and Miku Hinasaki after Look on Them and RED44 will Giving Dialogue to Chief Researcher, Miku and Mafuyu about that He will Kill You All**

'I WILL KILL YOU ALL! AND STAY BACK!.' RED44's Dialogue Responding to Chief Researcher Worker, Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki

"Miku and Mafuyu!. RUN! HE IS COMING CHARGE ON ME! RUN NOW!." Chief Researcher Worker Talk to Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki

"I Cannot Let You Died! COME ON!." Miku Hinasaki Talk to Chief Researcher Worker

"I'm Sorry Miku!. I Refusing to Its! I Let Mafuyu along with You to Run! and Evacuate This Facility!." Chief Researcher Worker Talk to Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki

"Alright Chief!. I'm Do!." Mafuyu Hinasaki Proceed to Get Miku Hinasaki Out The Facility as Chief Researcher Worker Let Stay to Dies

"CHIEF NO!." Miku Hinasaki Becoming Enraged about that Chief Researcher Worker will Stay to Dies

"That Right!. Good Kids!." Chief Researcher Worker's Last Word Before Mafuyu Drag Miku Out Facility Before RED44 Coming from Them

 **Mafuyu Hinasaki Bring Miku Hinasaki Out the Facility and Miku will Giving Rage Responds about that and Chief's Refusing Answer to Miku (Only Mafuyu Instead to Answer under Chief Researcher Worker's Order)**

"Come on Miku!. Let Go! We Don't Have Much More Time!." Mafuyu Hinasaki

"CHIEF! YOU CAN'T DIES!. CHIEF YOU MUST FOLLOW ME!. CHIEF! CHIEFFFFFFFF!." Miku Hinasaki Becoming Enraged about Chief Researcher Worker about to Die as He Refuse Follow Miku's Order

"Goodbye!." Chief Researcher Worker's Second Last Word sa Mafuyu Drag Miku Out Facility Before RED44 is Coming

 **Door is now Open and Let Miku and Mafuyu on Board and Closing Door. So RED44 is now Approaching on Chief Researcher Worker about That He will be Next Victims by RED44. and RED44 Coming Walking on Chief and RED44 Allows Chief Researcher Worker's Sacrifice by Closing Eye and RED44 will Talking and Kill Chief Researcher Worker by Following RED44's Order to Sacrifice Yourself and RED44 will Next Target is Mafuyu Hinasaki as Continue Chasing On**

 **So In Corridor as More Workers Starting Flee and Miku and Mafuyu is Still Running to Evacuate Facility and RED44 Chasing is On and Giving Dialogue on Miku and Mafuyu about that He is Coming from You and Let Spare Any Workers Starting Flee on That Facility on Chaos**

'YOU WILL BE NEXT! MAFUYU AND MIKU! YOU WILL DIES IN THIS PLACE THERE!." RED44's Dialogue Responding to Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki

"Brother! RED44 is Coming!." Miku Hinasaki

"We Can't Let Anything Something Got Do!." Mafuyu Hinasaki

 **However She Struck and Floor Starting Collapse and Trapping Mafuyu by Collapse Floor Toward Mafuyu's Left Leg and Causing Her Brother on Stuck in Trap and Mafuyu Order Miku to Go**

"Brother! Are your Right!" Miku Hinasaki

"I'm Okay!... I'm Stuck!... I Need... You to Go!" Mafuyu Hinasaki Tell Miku to Go Before RED44 Arriving on Them

"Brother! I Can't Abandon You!. You Promise Me!" Miku Hinasaki

"Yes!. But! RED44 is Coming from You! It You Not Exit!. U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge is Coming to Take You Evacuate Facility that You Visitors!." Mafuyu Hinasaki

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge is now Arrived and See Miku Hinasaki and Mafuyu Hinasaki on Trapped and He Decide to Choose Miku to Out Facility as Mafuyu Summon U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge (One of Miku Hinasaki's Main Ally) and He will Respond to Mafuyu**

"Mafuyu!. I See You on Trapped There!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Sergeant!... I Giving Responds to You!. Make Sure that My Sister Alive!. We Can't Let Sister Died! We must Make This to be New Life! and We need You Take Care of My Sister!." Mafuyu Hinasaki Order U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge to Take care of Miku Hinasaki

"BROTHER!." Miku Hinasaki

"Come on Miku!. Brother Unable to Move!. Due to Floor Collapse! RED44 and SATYR44 is Coming from Them! We Must Move Now!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Before Grabbing Miku Hinasaki

"BROTHER! YOU PROMISE ME!. BROTHER! COME BACK!." Miku Hinasaki (U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Drag Her to Evacuate Facility) Call Brother about that

"I'm Sorry Miku!. I Let You Go!. I'm Trapped Stuck!." Mafuyu Hinasaki

"MAFUYU! MAFUYU! MAFUYUUUUUUUUUUU!." Miku Hinasaki Becoming Crying as Mafuyu Hinasaki Stay Before His Death as Hand of RED44

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Dragging Miku Hinasaki Out Facility and Becoming Caretaker of Miku Hinasaki as Mafuyu Order Sarge to Protect Miku from All Cost as He will Gaining our Fulfill Revenge**

 **and RED44 is now Arrived and See Mafuyu Hinasaki on Stuck and RED44 is Walking on Mafuyu that He is Stuck on Them as He will Sacrifice Himself and RED44 will Give Dialogue on Mafuyu**

'I GOT YOU THERE!. YOU ARE DEAD RIGHT?. I WILL HAVE TAKING ON YOU!.' RED44's Dialogue Responding to Mafuyu Hinasaki

"You Son of Blitches! You Mechanical Bastard!." Mafuyu Hinasaki's Last Word before Killed by RED44

 **RED44 Proceed to Charge and Kill Mafuyu Hinasaki by Powerful Slashing and Advancing Systems and Killing Mafuyu (Causing Static Appear on RED44's Jumpscare Screen on Mafuyu's Vision and Killing Them) as One of Next Target as Chief Researcher Worker is now Dead as RED44 Order Them to Sacrifice Yourself and RED44 is now No Longer to Chase Miku Hinasaki as U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Take Miku to Evacuate Facility**

"Miku I will be Take Care on You!. I need you to Join U.S Army! Brother is now Dead!. I Will Promise You to Gaining that Your Fulfill Revenge Miku!. I Promise You!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge (on Her Mind) Talking to Miku Hinasaki

 **Screen Fade to White as Flashback is Ending and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge will Become Main Caretaker of Miku Hinasaki as Mafuyu is now Left to Dies and Her Mind Flashback is now Completed**

* * *

 **Inside of Chimera Abandoned Facility, Mississippi. U.S.A (1986)**

 **In Another Room. Miku Hinasaki Opening Eye and Revealing that Vision and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and French Commander See Miku's Vision and Talking about U.S Sergeant will Becoming Caretaker of Miku about that Story**

"I See My Mind!. After My Brother's Death as Hand of RED44!. One Guy with U.S Army Sergeant is Called Harry Sarge!. He will Becoming My Caretaker of Them!. as U.S Government Sent Me Along with Mio Amakura about to Investigate Facility to Shut Down that Power!. It Because One of Heroes will Fall into New Enemies Power!. We Can't Let Any Monsters After Them!." Miku Hinasaki Revealing That Flashback Story

"Miku? You Got Bad Dream?" French Commander's Men 3 (Speaking English to Miku)

"Umm... No... I Can't Really to Get Bad Dream... French Soldier?." Miku Hinasaki Talking to French Commander's Men 3

"As I'm Becoming Caretaker of Miku Hinasaki and I Have Miku to Chance to Join United States Army! So Mio is now Joining U.S Army along with You!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Me?." Miku Hinasaki said

 **Mio Amakura Arrived on 3 Peoples Talking about That Miku's Flashback Story about Chimera AI Innovation's Incident (Including French Commander's Soldiers about Talking with 3 Peoples)**

"What Going on There!." Mio Amakura

"I'm Fine Mio!. We Continue Search That Downside!. We will need Stairs! My Men will need Lead to Help!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Sarge?. We will Continue Search That Area! Along with You!. My Brother is Died During Emergency Attack Chaos During Chimera AI Innovation's Incident." Miku Hinasaki

"Nous serons prêts à jouer !. Et prêt pour l'action! (We will Ready to Play!. and ready for action!)" French Commander's Men 5

"Me Too!. My Sister Mayu is Alive!. She is Never Come Back on This Facility!. I'm Still on Primary Mission!." Mio Amakura

"Let Go!." French Commander

"Allez allez allez! (Go Go Go!)" French Commander's Men 4

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and 7 U.S Soldiers along with French Commander with 5 Soldiers Starting Moving Down to Stair (Along with Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura) and Starting Watch Timer as 5:00 Time Left. So as SATYR44 Would Coming There and Groups will Prepare Anti-SATYR44 Weapons Systems to Fight (Expect RED44) and Miku along with Mio Reveal That Timer Watch would Coming**

"Timer Watch is Activated!. SATYR44 is Coming! Don't Lose Your Ammo!. Hold Your Fire Before SATYR44's Arrive!. Keep Steady!. Search Another Room can Lead to Core and Shut Down that Power!. One of Dangerous Place will Never Forget!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"French Force!. Keep on Sight! SATYR44 Would Coming There! We will have Advanced Weapons System!." French Commander

"La minuterie est activée! Il reste 5 minutes! SATYR44 est proche! (Timer Watch is Activated! 5 minutes left! SATYR44 is near!)" French Commander's Men 2

"Pas cette fois les hommes! Gardez la vue! (Not This Time Men! Keep on Sight!)" French Commander

"SATYR44 Would to be One of Enemies with That!. He is Blue Mechanical Monster is Because about That!." Miku Hinasaki

 **as Reached on Basement Floor (Storage Room) and U.S Soldier and French Soldiers will Split up Position about That Before Enemy Mechanical Monster Incoming about Them and Two Girls will Setup Before SATYR44 Arriving Soon. and Miku Searching Another Room on Unknown Hallway.**

 **and U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge (Along with Soldiers about with that) Continue Searching from Other Room and Opening Door (Computer Room) and Discover Multiple Workers Dead and Call Report of Them. But Mio Amakura Arriving on Action and Discover More Multiple Chimera Worker's Dead as Hand of RED44 and** **SATYR44**

"We Arrived in Computer Room!. Multiple Workers Dead on Sight Sir!. We Discovered on Tech Systems!. I Got Watching Look on Timer!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 7

 **U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Look Timer Watch (4:21** **Minutes** **Left before SATYR44 Arrive)**

"Keep on Sight Men!. We have 4 Minutes Left Before SATYR44 Arrive!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Sergeant Sarge... WHAT!... 4 MINUTES LEFT!." Mio Amakura Spook on Timer

 **Mio Amakura Starting Spooked and Look Timer Watch (4:05 Minutes Left Before SATYR44 Arrive)**

"Oh No!... DAMN YOU SATYR44!." Mio Amakura Become Angry as SATYR44 is Arriving

"Mio Amakura! Calm Down!. It Because Minutes Left! We have Anti-SATYR44 Weapons Systems! We can Fight! Don't Lose Your Ammo Mio!. Trust Me!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1

"Alright Soldier..." Mio Amakura Starting Calm Down as U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 1 Tell Mio to Calm Down

"Damn! We Got Too Late!. We need Move to Storage Room!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

 **In Miku Hinasaki Side with French Commander and 5 Soldiers Moving to Storage Room and Opening Door and Entering on Them (Miku Discovering More Multiple Workers Dead and French Commander Tell Them about that Report) However One Soldier (French Commander's Men 4) Look Timer Watch is 3:21 Minutes Left and Call Commander Look on Minutes Left**

"What is now!. Damn! Multiple Worker Dead!." Miku Hinasaki

"LE COMMANDANT! (COMMANDER!)" French Commander's Men 4

"3 MINUTES GAUCHE! (3 MINUTES LEFT!)" French Commander's Men 4

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous! (What the Heck are you doing!)" French Commander's Men 2

 **French Commander and Miku Hinasaki Look Timer Watch (2:59 Minutes Left Before SATYR44 Arrives) and However French Soldier 2 Look Camera about that They Coming to Storage Room about SATYR44 Incoming on Computer Room and Miku Talk with French Commander about SATYR44 as Faceless**

"SATYR44 Incoming!. They have 2 Minutes Left! That Place is Storage Room!. Tell Me Commander!. How about to This Damn Place about That?..." Miku Hinasaki

"Zut!. Un des monstres mécaniques essayer de faire avec cela !. (Damn!. One of Mechanical Monsters Try to Do with That!.)" French Commander's Men 5

"I'm Sorry Miku!. That Storage Room! We Found Many Corpse Dead Worker!. Soldiers Tell Me about that Minutes Left! U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge with that 7 Soldiers Along with Mio about Coming to Our Position!. SATYR44 is Coming around after Them! But Do Not Look RED44!" French Commander

"How About That SATYR44!." Miku Hinasaki

"I Know Miku!. One of Faceless Monster!. They Paired with RED44!. He will Can't Get up While Siting!. It You Look at RED44!. He will Kill You with Charging Fasting Speed Power!. We must Follow Our Primary Mission Order to Shut Down Power! We need Move to Section Core Room!." French Commander

"The Core Room?..." Miku Hinasaki

"Me?... It Because Looking RED44 that He will Kill you it you look them" Miku Hinasaki Tell French Commander about RED44's Information

 **However Talking is Interrupted by U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge Arrive with 7 Soldiers Coming Contact (Along with Mio Amakura) and Revealing about That SATYR44 is Coming Toward Them on Storage Room and Causing Miku Hinasaki and Other French Soldiers will Prepare from Battle Against Them**

"French Commander!. SATYR44 Is Coming on Our Position!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

 **French Commander Look Timer Watch (0:30 Minutes Left) and He Order French Soldiers and U.S Soldiers to Prepare Battle Against SATYR44**

"MEN!. GET READY THERE COME!." French Commander

"You Bastard! You Killed My Brother!. I Gonna Kill You All!." Miku Hinasaki in Preparing Combat

"We need Signal Contact Miku!. We Can't Let SATYR44 Putting Out Food Oil!." Mio Amakura

"Prepare Battlestation Boy!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 6

"Keep Moving Go Go Go!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 2

 **U.S and French's Forces are Starting Preparing to Battlestation about that SATYR44 is Coming After Them and Two Heroes (Miku and Mio on U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge and French Commander's Side and Preparing Combats)**

"I'm Ready Commander!." Mio Amakura

 **and Miku Hinasaki Look Timer Watch (as Reached 0:00 Minutes Left) and Causing Sound Watch Alarm that Watch Time will Labeled 'DIE_' as SATYR44 is Coming Around Them and French Commander (Along with Sergeant Sarge will prepare from Battle as Timer Reached to Zero)**

 **and SATYR44 is Arrived on Them. Revealing on Entrance Gate B. Causing SATYR44 will Giving Dialogue Responding to Them**

'HERE I AM' SATYR44's Dialogue Responding to U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge, French Commander, U.S and French Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura

"THERE IT!. HOLD YOUR FIRE IT MONSTER CAN MOVE!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"Ready to Face Boy!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 5

"That Him!." Miku Hinasaki Face SATYR44

"Mechanical Monster! BASTARD!" Mio Amakura Face SATYR44

"Hold your Fire!." French Commander said

 **SATYR44 is now Standing Look on U.S and French Soldiers Carrying Any Weapons Armed with Equipment Customize with Anti-SATYR44 Advanced Weapons Systems about Them and SATYR44 will Prepare to Give Dialogue and Chase him. (But Groups Refuse to Chase and Prepare to Open Fire on SATYR44)**

'RUN' SATYR44's Dialogue Responding to U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge, French Commander, U.S and French Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura before Chase

"OPEN FIRE!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

"FEU! (FIRE!)" French Commander

"FIRE!." Miku Hinasaki Open Fire on SATYR44

 **SATYR44 is now Starting Chasing on Groups. (But Groups Starting Firing Weapons on SATYR44 and Miku Hinasaki Penetrate SATYR44's Body with M4 Customized with Anti-SATYR44 Weapons System) and Groups Still Fire on SATYR44 (Monster will Taking More Damages and SATYR44 will Retreat as Wounded by Anti-SATYR44 Weapons System as Miku Penetrate SATYR44) and Groups Stopped Fire and Increasing Time to 10:00 Minutes Left on Timer Watch**

"He is Disappeared!. That SATYR44 is Retreat as He is Badly Wounded!. He will Giving that Responding!." Miku Hinasaki

"There Coming Responding Message!." U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge

 **SATYR44 Giving Dialogue Responding to Groups about He will Come back as SATYR44 is Badly Wounded by Anti-SATYR44 Advanced Weapons Systems**

'I DARE YOU!' SATYR44's Dialogue Responding to U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge, French Commander, U.S and French Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura

'AND I BE BACK' SATYR44's Dialogue Responding to U.S Sergeant Harry Sarge, French Commander, U.S and French Soldiers, Miku Hinasaki and Mio Amakura

"He about to Dare Them!. We Refusing to His Defeat!. We Must Have Victory Against SATYR44!. Don't Lose That Ammo!. We have Advancing!. After SATYR44's Retreat!. He will Increasing Time as 5 Minutes Left to 10 Minutes Left!. He will be Back!." French Commander

"We Tell about That!. We will Need Move to Sewer! One of Underground that Thing! That is Not Metro Train!. We will Move that Sewer Something!." U.S Soldiers Sarge Men 6

"Okay Commander!. We will Head Down to Sewer!." Mio Amakura said

 **Screen Fade to Black as Mio Amakura Tell French Commander and U.S Sergeant Sarge's Men along with Harry Sarge and Miku Hinasaki about Go to Sewer and Next Episodes would to be Begin and Logo Continue Appear on Scene as They will Advancing More Episodes**

 **CHIMERA AI INNOVATION**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Sewers**


End file.
